Amnesia
by web-of-truth
Summary: Bellatrix has returned from azkaban and her mind is trying to put its fragile pieces back together.will she recover in time before she makes irreversible mistakes and looses the ones she loves


**Amnesia**

disclaimer: I don't own . or Harry Potter.

**The silver moonlight shone through the white silk curtains with the mild amounts of wind interacting with their material figure in a sacred dance of elements.**

**It had been thirteen years. Thirteen long years since she had last stepped into this house, even longer since she had stepped into this room.**

**She closed the door behind her and started to observe her surroundings.**

**All the furniture in the room was white oak with gold trims around the edges. The walls were hanging the Malfoy's coat of arms and various pictures of exotic and peaceful landscapes.**

**To her left was a golden love seat facing the room and next to it was a large bookshelf that held a large amount of books that talked about basic charms, potions and even a few fictional novels that her dear sister had collected after the birth of her child.**

**She turned to her right to find a elegantly decorated closet that kept her old dresses insides its closed depths next to it was a white door that lead to the glorious and refreshing bathroom.**

**She finally turned to the middle of the room to find her target; the luxurious double bed with gold trim sheets and a quilted blanket shielding her vision from the duvet covers.**

**Bellatrix smiled to her self and slowly stripped the tattered rages from her bones and aloud the rugged materiel to fall from her once womanly figure and lay discarded on the carpeted floor.**

**She slowly stalked towards the bed and crept underneath the soothing covers to soon become overcome with exhaustion and her mind overcome with sleep.**

**I can see myself tucked in and fast asleep,  
looking all peaceful, but in my dreams I weep.  
from far up I'm looking down upon myself,  
and I wonder who it is that's lying there.  
I feel like in a world all beside myself,  
afraid I won't wake up, with no one there to care. **

**Her thin form starts to rapidly move underneath the retraining covers, images of lost memories and a familiar faces surface to the front of her brain.**

**She wakes up screaming and starts to move further away from an unwanted imaginary silhouette that reaches out its cold,burned hand towards her retreating outline.**

**Bellatrix closed her eyes shut and counted to ten; a trick her mother taut her when she was younger, if the monster is still there when you open your eyes then come and seek assistance. **

**'the mind is only as powerful as you make it dear and your only provoking this behavior by reading those silly princess stories and creating useless imaginary friends.'**

**A cold shiver went down her spine from the unpleasant memories of her childhood. Unconsciously her hand reached out towards the other side of the bed sub-contentiously hoping for another presence but who?**

**she dismisses the sudden need for human comfort as a petty feminine need or a dilution Azakaban had give her during her captivity.  
**

**when she looked up again the silhouette was gone and a plate of food with a cover over it was placed on her nightstand with a cool glass of water.**

**"hmph.." Bellatrix reached out for her food to only draw back her hand in disgust when she found flies and mold live and feeding off its nutrition.  
**

**suddenly Bellatrix is overcome with large amount of hunger pains and the burning sensation of her almost forgotten magic bursting through her veins only allowing her body to double over in agony while her voice cries out in a silent cry for help while her eyes role back inside her skull.****  
**

* * *

**Authors note: **

**greetings fellow mortals, I apologize if you are waiting for one of my other stories to be updated but I have been busy with life and I'm waiting for that spark of inspiration and the burn of procrastination to awaken my creativity. :)**

**if anyone has any comments,suggestions or questions then either post them as a comment or send me an email on the fan fiction website I promise I will respond.**

**Thankx for reading I'm hoping to post another 7 chapters and a cookie goes to any one who knows the song and who can guess who Bellatrix is dreaming about. **


End file.
